Ninja elfling
by kogen20
Summary: In Naruto's final confrontation with Sauske an accident happens where Naruto finds himself as a pretty boy with pointed ears and a fox kit (Kurama) Familiar.
1. chapter 1

I neither own Lord of the Rings, the Hobbit, Or the Silmarillian. This is my Disclaimer.

'How _could this have happened to me?_ _Where am I?_ _I don't recognize anything here. The plants are different the trees feel different as well. Naruto_ thought as he walked past a nearby stream.

 _Maybe it was the clashing technique's we used What ever the case may be I'm probably stuck here now._

' _At least I still have chakra._ '

Looking to his right shoulder he see's a ninetailed fox kit.

"What I'd like to know is how you got out of the seal Kurama.

A growl from the kitling forces him to look him in the eye.

With regret "I'm sorry Kurama. I'm sorry for dragging you into this it's my fault this happened. If I'd been stronger this wouldn't have happened."

The fox in surprising amount of agility raises his front paws and puts his forehead to Naruto's.

"Thank you Kurama."

 _Then again I look like I'm five years old now_. T _his sucks so much I don't want to go through puberty a second time. Someone please have mercy on_ _me. The worst part of all. I'm now a pretty boy._ Delicate eyebrows, sharp cheak bones and the topper pointed ear's. The only problem is his clothes they were from when he was seventeen so he had to stitch some of the seams to make it work so he wouldn't be holding his clothes up and trying to walk.

Sighing as he continues walking hour after hour rolls by. The sun starts setting when he runs in a city with stone walls surrounding it. Also the wooden gate.

A city being more than generous.

Walking up to the gate and he gets stopped when he here's someone talking to him.

Not understanding what the man is saying.

"What are you saying?" He questions the man. In a soft lilting tone.

A twig snaps causing him to turn towards it.

Naruto flinches when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Forcing his attention to the gate man.

A growl comes from the Fox.

The man stares at the pointy eared boy in front of him in shock, before another growl forces the man to take his hand from the boys left shoulder.

He motions for the boy to follow him.

Nodding werrily to the man. Naruto follows him through the gate.

Naruto listens to the man babbling as he follows him.

 **line break**

"Millborn you speak elvish righ'." tthe gateman whom first let Naruto into the City asks.

"Not nough ta help 'n 'is."

"Yous tellen eve'yone yous speaken elvish."

"We have very pretty lasses 'ere. 'is one 'ill be pretty once she grows some more.

The other gate man snorts at this.

Millborn points at Naruto 'girl'

Pointing to himself, with a horrified expression. _"Boy."_

The one whom 'speaks' Sindarin is looking beyond green from disgust.

"It's a boy."

Surprise flits across the other ones face. "He's prettier than me daughters."

Naruto's head drops sighing.

'What?' The one says.

Pointing to himself 'Pretty boy.' Naruto says sadly.

The man smirks and chuckles.

 **Line break**

"I'm gonna have to find someone to be able to talk to you young'n until then you'll have to stay wit me an me family." The man says before pointing to himself Brendan repeatedly saying the names.

Nodding Naruto points to himself 'Naruto'.

"Naruto." The man says nodding.

Naruto points to the Fox on his shoulder 'Kurama'.

Motioning to Naruto to follow him.

Naruto nods following the man.

Upon reaching the house if you could call it that. Twas a little rundown.

Opening the door to the house Brendan calls out Alwen, Kalian.

"Dad."

"How was your day?"

"Good mama was teaching us some needle point." The youngest one of eight says before seeing a blonde child of six looking at the three with a sad smile.

"Daddy who's that girl?" the youngest says pointing at the child.

Brendon snorts trying to keep his laughter at bey. "Tis a boy."

The two girls blink before they gasp in surprise.

"An Elfling. Never thought I'd see an Elf before usually they stay in their sanctuaries." Brendan's wife says from behind the two girls. "She's a pretty little thing." The woman says smiling.

"A boy mama. Its a boy."

"That can't be right it's a she.'

"Let's get some warm food in our bellies." She ushers the others into the house.

 **Line Break.**

A stew. That's what they had for supper.

Afterwards Brendan explained Naruto's situation to his family.

"That doesn't explain the deformed Fox dear."

They all watch as the boy feeds the little Fox a piece of meat.

"No feeding animals at the table." The woman scolds Naruto.

Naruto tilts his head to the side, before his blue eyes widen some and get teary Kurama follows suit.

"Alright". the woman stands and grabs a another bowl of food for the Fox.

Setting the bowl on the ground nearby the table.

Kurama jumps down from Naruto's lap before running over to the stew.

"Thank you." The boy says to the woman, not that she understands him.

They continue their meal before the woman growls. "Fox what do you be doing."

They watch as the kit pops his head up from under the table in front of the woman. he stands up on his hind legs and rubs his head against the woman's chin purring all the while.

She starts petting the Fox's head, before she turns her attention to Naruto. "Now child. We're gonna have to get you something to wear that actually fits you." Plucking at his too large jacket.

Nodding in understanding he sifts through his pockets and brings out a gold orb bigger than his fist.

Shocking the whole family into silence.

"I think we be going to the tailor on the morrow to get 'im someting to wear."

"Now wash up for bed the three of you." The woman says motioning to the washroom.

Two of the three nod. The other cocks his head to the side.

Line Break

Naruto wakes before dawn. Sneaking outside the house Naruto starts stretching for fifteen minutes after warming up the muscles of his body. Sufficiently warmed up he starts doing Kuwazi kumite(Toad Kata). After little more then an hour since he started Naruto stops disgusted by the physical shape his body was in. No stamina alittle light on the foot, but strength wise very little in that area. It's going to take me a long time to get in shape.

Naruto hears a voice, the wife of the gateman from the day before. Curious Naruto heads back to the house.

"What do you think you be doing young'n." Noticing the elflings sweaty forehead.

Naruto takes a beginner toad kata stance before he starts slowly going through the stances.

She watches curiously at the dancing maneuvers of the boy.


	2. Chapter 2 welcome to Middle Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own jack spit.

Naruto sits at a table with tears streaming from his eyes. He glares at kurama as well not being able to stop the fox from his laughter if the barking growls are anything to go by.

"Shut up Kurama it's not funny that Lady tried to put me in a dress." Naruto looks to the fox to see him rolling around on the ground with that insufferable barking growl.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Here we are deary we can get ye outa dem clothes and into somethin decent for a child. Why be a child wearin chainmail?"

Naruto tilts his head in curiosity.

"Step lively sweety we'll find you a nice summer dress little lady."

A shiver rushes down Naruto's neck and back.

Half an hour later the seamstress ends up with another dress to the face and yelling from the child as well as fist shaking. and more than a few choice words from the child. None of which are understood by anyone.

"You know he be a boy right." The gatemans wife says.

"Nonesense this is a girl." the seamstress insisted.

Looking behind the seamstress she see's the boy run out an grab some breeches, a tunic, socks, and some underclothes, before running back to the changing room.

The seamstress looks behind herself to the clicking of the changing room door.

"She's a stubborn little thing isn't?."

"Its a boy."

"That can't be to delicate to be a boy"

The gatemans wife looks around 'He be an Elf child."

"How? I ain' heard not'n bout any Elves in these parts for a long time" the woman says flabergasted by the news.

"He came upta the gate in clothes to big for him. Alone excep for the fox." She indicates the fox rolling on the ground with a barking growl.

She shakes her head at the fox.

They both turn their heads when they see the Elfling come out of the changing room.

They both blink when they see the band around his forehead and hiding his ears.

 **Flashback end**

Three months since I've been here no way to get back home. Traing to get back in shape.

A barking growl interrupts his thoughts.

Naruto continues to glare at the fox.

Sighing in frustration the blonde tries to think of some way to get home ' _Maybe if I understood how we got here I could come up with something._ '

"What do you think I should do today?"

Kurama stretches before making his way to the door. He barks before looking at the door.

"Ok ok lets go for a walk." Naruto says as he grabs the door latch and the door swings open.

Naruto fiddles with the flute he received from the gateman the day before he brings the pipe to his lips and blows lightly into the flute. Naruto continues to play a melody he'd heard when he was younger then he is now.

Naruto gets lost in the melody he's hearing from his flute.

Naruto ends the tune and an aplause occurs at the end. Naruto blinks as he looks around to see no less then twenty people looking at him.

Realizing what happened Naruto blushes before he turns and runs he takes a left and then a right and runs right into an old man with big beard and blue robes.

 _"Are you alright child?"_ "What did you say old man?"

"Sindarin." The old man says.

"Tell me child where are your parents?"

"Gone old man. Why?" Naruto says before he can think.

"Then my brother and I will get you to middle Earth to be with your people."

"Your brother?" Naruto tilts his head. "My people?"

"The Elves. No more questions."

"Uh huh ain't happening I ain't going anywhere with you old man."

Kurama jumps from Naruto's shoulder before he starts barking and growling with the old man nodding every now and then.

"Then the two of you will go post haste."

Kurama nods

"I am one of two blue wizards and you shall not know my name."

"Are you sure Kurama."

The fox looks Naruto in the eye and nods his head.

"Fine blue man." Naruto says relctantly.

Kurama jumps up onto Naruto's shoulder.

line break

 _Who knew it took so long to find a transport to this middle Earth those blue guys spoke of._

Half the day and they found the ship to take him to where he need to go.

Naruto barely got to say goodbye to the gateman and his family.

"Now remember to be on your best behaviour with these men ok."

"Yeah yeah old man I get it."

"I'm serious. The Valar sent you here for a reason."

"Valar?" Naruto says tilting his head in confusion.

"The gods of the free people now go on Naruto of the Shinobe." The old man says pushing him towards the ship.

Upon realizing what the old man had just said Naruto whips around to see him gone.

Dam blue wizard. Naruto thinks as he starts to board the ship with a couple excited men dressed in finery that should've been in noble court rather then boarding a ship.

Only one possibility merchants very well to do merchants.

Sighing this is going to be a very long ride.

"Urchin go about your buisness." Naruto tilts his head blinking at the man.

'What you say old man?' Naruto's soft voice echos throughout the ship causing everyone to stop what their doing to stare at the child.

'Its alright child go on and take a seat by the bow and don't get in the way ok?' The man says puting his hand on the childs shoulder before leading him over to the bow of the ship

"Fine old man." Naruto says grumpily before sitting down with Kurama in his lap. Naruto. pulls the flute from his bag and starts to raise it to his lips.

'What do you know the Urchin thinks he be a minstrel.' One of the merchants says as he sneers at the child.

Naruto starts blowing into the flute and an otherworldly tone flows from the flute Naruto loses himself in the melody of the sound.

Naruto realizes he'd lost himself in the melody stops playing the flute.

A gasp pulls Naruto's attention. Looking up Naruto blushes when he see's the sailors surrounding the spot he'd been sitting in. Upon looking at the men Naruto notices the watery eyes of all the men preasant. Naruto blushes. Before pulling the hood to his cloak down to cover his face from sight.

"Thank you for the song. Please wait until meals for repeat of the music little one." The apparent captain of the ship says putting his hand on Naruto's head.

Naruto blinks before tilting his head to the side.

'What did you say old man?' Naruto asks his head still tilted.

"Sindarin. How can a child speak Sindarin as if he were born for it." One of the other merchants exclaimsexclaims rushing to Naruto.

"How do you know this tongue?"

"I speak the same tongue I've always spoken old man." Naruto says defiantly.

Upon coming to the conclusion "Your an elfling aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" Naruto says stubbornly.

"I am Abaddon. The truth of the matter is we need to get you to an Elvish settlement post haste."

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asks in curiousity.

"Last I heard Elves rarely have children. Rich in long life poor in children." The man says sitting next to Naruto as he continues talking to the boy. About where they were heading.

"Mardel." The man says puting his hand out towards the blonde.

"Naruto." Taking the mans hand. "Nice to meet you old man."

"Thats not very Elvish to speak that way."

"I wasn't born an elf old man." Naruto says sourly. "I'm not from anywhere near here old man."

"Then where are you from?" Mardel asks.

Naruto tells his story to the man.

Line break

"So this is Middle Earth." Naruto says sounding doubtful.

"Yes this is Middle earth." Mardel says grining.

Naruto doesn't like the grin.

"The best time for a merchant is war. Middle earth is embroiled in constant war. Men, Elves, and Dwarves against goblins orcs and whatever else maybe found to fight for their beloved lord."

Naruto nods war is a merchants greatest money maker.

"Were coming to port you may want gather your things and prepare to disembark from the ship. Okay." Mardel says rubbing Naruto's head messing up his hair.

Naruto tries to smooth his hair while glaring at Mardel.

"I need to gather somethings in order to haul these items to traders before we leave the city ok."

Naruto nods still glaring as he tries to fix his hair.

'Why are you wasting your on that thing. You already got paid to bring it here why not leave it and be done.' One of the fatter merchants says.

'You know as well as I I'm a man of my word. Thats why I was asked to do this and not you.' Mardel barks at him walking away to get the cart unload his goods.

"Naruto wait by the ship for me I'll be back soon." Mardel shouts to out to him.

Naruto nods as he sits down to wait.

Naruto crosses his legs and starts meditating.

Hours later Naruto hears a voice.

"Naruto it's time to go." Mardel says trying to his attention.

"The cargo's been unloaded. It's time to go." That snaps Naruto out of his meditation.

"Ok lets go."


	3. An unexpected meeting

Disclaimer I don't own anything

Sitting on the wagon Naruto can't help but look from one direction to another.

 _This so boring. I hate traveling like this._ Naruto groans.

Naruto sniffs stench of blood, wrongness, and corruption.

Naruto looks at the Merchant 'Something approaches, something wrong, and, foul.'

'Are you sure?'

'Old man ask me that again and see what happens.'

'Fine your fox and you stay close when it happens it's not going to be pretty.'

'I've see war before old man.' Naruto says seriously.

'None the less stay out of trouble. Ok.' Mardel says resting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

'Yeah, yeah old man I get it.'

A Crossbow bolt sprouts from one of Caravan guards chest.

"An attack, men form up protect the carrevan."

Naruto looks over to see no less then thirty Orcs bearing down on the group of guards numbering no more then fifteen.

Naruto hears the heavy clanging of swords, shields, groaning, and gutteral cursing.

"Attack from behind."

Naruto gasps. before jolting and looking behind the wagon to see the same amount of Orcs coming from the flank. Some are,riding giant dogs/wolves. Not good really not good being caught in a pincer.

Naruto looks to Mardel 'This is bad really really bad.'

'It is as you say youngling. I want you to take this chance and run while you can.'

'I can and will fight.' Naruto says resolution in his eyes.

'In few years yes. But you are too small at this time to fight. Run while you can Naruto RUUUUUNNNN.'

Naruto grudgingly nods his head reluctantly.

'Run for the forest.'

Naruto jumps from the wagon at a dead run heading as fast as his feet can carry him. Away from the battle and into the woods. Naruto jumps into the trees jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

Tree hopping for hours sweat pouring from his body. Naruto looks down to see an old man with a knarled staff a long grey beard and grey clothes.

The old man is sitting before a campfire and a pot that if Naruto's nose isn't wrong is a stew.

Naruto silently creeps around the camp as he observes the old man.

"It's rude to spy on someone. Why don't you come grab some stew and some water."

Not understanding the man Naruto continues to observe.

Hoping silently from the tree to the ground.

Naruto hears a twig snqp from behind him and turns to look. Seeing nothing Naruto turns back to see a large wooden point coming towards his face.

Thunk.

Naruto groans as he tries rub his forehead. Only for someone to grab him by his shirt and pull him from the bush hes hiding in.

Naruto looks down to see his feet hanging from being held in the air by the old man.

'Oi you old fart let me go I ain't done nothing wrong.' Naruto growls.

'Elvish. You speak Elvish quite well for one so young.' The old man says in a grandfatherly voices.

'What you expect me to bark like a dog is that it old man?' Naruto growls. Well, tries growling due to his soft lilting voice it comes out as nothing more then musical. Naruto starts rubbing his forehead pouting.

'Would you like some stew little one?'

Gggggggrrrrrrrrwwwwwwwllllllllllll.

Naruto looks down at his belly and blushes hiding his face behind his hand coughing.

'Yes please.' Naruto says quietly.

'Where were you going to go little one?' The old man says looking at Naruto seriously while puting a pipe to his lips.

'I was going to Rivendale.' Naruto says between bites of his stew.

A branch cracks in the distance causing Naruto to turn his attention towards the scource of the sound.

'Whats your name little one?'

'Naruto. Whats yours old man.'

'Gandalf the grey is what some call me and Gandalf is me.'

'Nice to mee'cha old man.'

Gandalf snorts in amusement.

'What happened little one?'

Naruto tells the old man about his Journey since his arrival in Middle Earth.

Gandalf listens in fascination.

'The only thing I can think of is to take you to one of your peoples settlements. Who are your people?'

Naruto fidgets before lifting the hair above his right ear and moving it behind his ear.

'The Elves is where you belong.'

'Uh uh. That ain't happening. One of the guards from the Carravan said it was nice not to speak to an Elf without a poll stuck in his a...'

Gandalf lifts his hand forstalling the boy.

'Alright.'

'If you try to trick me into staying with the Elves they won't be calling you Gandalf the Grey anymore it'll be Gandalf the Rainbow, and I'll keep your beard as a trophy.'

'You are a cruel child.'

Naruto turns his head from Gandalf 'flattering my cruelty will get you nowhere old man.'

Gandalf laughs.

Naruto giggles a little.

'Get some rest little one.'

Naruto nods before leting Kurama out of his shirt to have some stew.

'My word. Where did you find this fox?' Gandalf exlaims examining Kurama's tails.

'Kurama. His name is Kurama.'

Bbbbbbuuuuuurrrrrrpppppp.

'I've known Kurama since I was this big.' Naruto imitates holding a baby.

Yyyyyyyaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwnnnnnnn.

The fox stretches before making his way to a bush not far away.

Traveling for three weeks with the old man.

Naruto started wearing a cloak with the hood. Hiding his face. The reason was when they went to an Inn with a dancing horse and met with a dark haired Dwarf whom was nearly a foot above Naruto.

For whatever reason one of the barmaids had grabbed Naruto and put him on her lap playing with his cheeks and then came the time she found his ears. Gasping at the sight before her the woman reverantly touches his ears gently.

Gandalf addresses the woman.

Turning her attention to the Wizard she nods before picking him up. Despite Naruto's valliant efforts to be released she takes him to the second floor the next thing Naruto sees is a tub with hot water Naruto tilts his head.

"Your beautiful little one. Lets get you cleaned up." The woman says slipping Naruto out of his clothes.

Upon his return to the two Naruto glares at Gandalf as the Old bas- Man fails at hiding the mirth that settled on his face.

'Not nice.'

The dwarf something Oaken shield growls at the words from Naruto.

"Elf." He spits out

'Whys he upset?' Naruto asks. Tilting his head to the side.

Gandalf explains to Naruto about what happened to the Dwarves people.

Naruto stares in horror at the story he hears from Gandalf.

Naruto turns to look at the Dwarf 'Betrayal of your friends and allies is the worst thing that can be done. Will you let me try to help you to try to make up for what my people have done to yours.' Naruto says bowing to the dwarf.

Gandalf translates for Thorin. Surprising the dwarf.

"We shall see youngling. You don't act like any Elf I've ever met."

'Thank you mister. I've never met any othe Elf.'

'I'm sorry you've never met any of your own people.

'You have no reason to be sorry. You never did any wrong to me why should I blame you for something you have no fault in.'

"You are wise beyond your years little one."

After eating supper Naruto settles down for sleep.

'What are you planning old man.'

'I'm not planning anything. I'm merely giving somepeople a push in the right direction.'

'And I'm a talking horse.'

Gandalf snorts.

'Were going on a quest as you know.'

Naruto nods.

Gandalf explains the quest to Naruto.

At the end of Gandalfs explanation.

Naruto looks into Gandalfs eyes 'that's why I want to help the Dwarves with the betrayel.' Thats why your going to let me help.'

'Alright.'

'Thanks old man.' Naruto says happily.

'You know there's a dragon.'

'Really.' Naruto's eyes glitter.

'You have to realize Dragons are pure evil they only want what they can get and usualy what they want is gold they covet gold above all else, they are also greatly saught after by those whom work for the forces of darkness.'

'Then we have to make sure that this worm is unable to join these forces.'

'Too right my boy.'

Five monrhs later

"So this is the shire."

"Yes it is."

"It's nice and peaceful."

"It is."

"Ah. Nice to finaly relax a little isn't it?'

'It is as you say.'

'Are we there yet.'

'Nearly.'

'Are you sure.?' Naruto whimpers 'Kurama is getting anxious.'

'He's not the only one.' Gandalf mumbles.

'Hmph.'

Naruto looks off into the distance and see's a pecular sight.

'Should that child be smoking from that pipe.'

'Stay here for a moment.'

Naruto motions for him to get move on it.

A little bit later Gandalf returns chuckling and complaining about Hobbits.

'Hobbits?' Naruto asks tilting his head.

'Halflings. Warm and pure of spirit.'

'So I've seen.'

'So what are we waiting for you said there was a meeting.'

'Later tonight.'

'let me guess everyone shows up here's the meeting take it or leave it.' Naruto says raising an eyebrow.

Gandalf looks guilty.

'Thats very rude you know.'

'Your a little young to be scolding me about being rude. Old man ring a bell.'

'Tha'st affection old man besides I wouldn't show up to someone's house unannounced and expect supper.'

Gandalf cough's.

"Yes. Well I doubt he'll do it otherwise.'

'Won't know now. Lets go wait for the meeting.'


	4. Dwarves are rude and so are little elves

I thank everyone for the reviews.

Disclaimer I don't own anything.

Naruto watches as the group of Dwarves fall into the Hobbits home.

'You know old man thats rude.' Naruto says with a giggle.

Naruto watches the Dwarves clearing out the Larder as well as the wine and Ale.

Naruto looks at the Hobbit Bilbo. 'Do you have any milk sir.'

"What was that Language." Bilbo asks.

"Elvish." Gandalf pipes in. "He was asking for some Milk."

"An Elf" a couple of the Dwarves Growl.

"Oh I see." Bilbo says as he brings Naruto a 'large for Naruto and Bilbo' tankard of Milk.

"Thank you.". Naruto says in heavily accented common before removing the hood of his cloak.

Naruto's long blonde hair falls around his shoulders the only thing keeping the hair from out of his eyes is his Konoha headband. His newly pointed ears hidden by the headband.

'I still don't get why you won't let me cut my hair.' Naruto grumbles petulantly.

'You must understand once the Elves find out about you. I may not live to see another day. Its a tradition of the Elves.'

'You know when that happens.' Naruto pulls out a Kunai. 'I get my Trophy.'

Gandalf laughs weakly.

Some more of the Dwarves grumble at seeing Naruto's hidden ears and face.

'Can I have a small bowl as well please.'

Gandalf passes on Naruto's request.

"What could he possibly want a bowl of Milk for."

Giving Naruto the bowl of Milk the Hobbit warches as a fox kit comes out of Naruto's shirt and starts lapping up the Milk from the bowl.

"No animals in the house."

Gandalf repeats Bilbo's word.

'He's house broken. If he has to go he'll let me know Mr. Baggins.' Naruto says politely.

The Dwarves all raise the tankards in a toast.

Naruto takes the tankard of Milk and toasts with the Dwarves and starts chugging his Milk.

Half way through the tankard Naruto starts hearing the most obnoxious beltching he's ever heard.

Naruto lowers the tankard before letting out an even louder beltch then the other two Dwarves.

Shocking all in the Hobbit hole.

Not expecting it to be so loud Naruto covers his mouth and mumbles an apology.

All those in the room stop to stare at the Elf child before they see Kurama doing a barking growl.

The Dwarves all start laughing at the blonde Elfling.

Naruto goes back to chuging the rest of his tankard and slams it on the table.

Not that Naruto can understand most of what is said around him, But talk soon moves on as the Dwarves get rowdier and more obnoxious as the meal and the night ware on.

Naruto looks at the Dwarf next to him. 'Think you can keep up.'

The Dwarf looks to Gandalf.

Gandalf translates for him.

The Dwarf barks a laugh before chugging down another ale and stares at Naruto raising a hairy eyebrow.

Naruto refills his Milk tankard before chugging it.

Naruto hiccups before looking at the Dwarf again.

The Dwarf chuckles before bringing another Milk for Naruto and an Ale for himelf.

They both start chugging their drinks at the same time.

The Dwarf is the first slam his tankard down.

A moment later Naruto sets his still half full Tankard on the table, swaying slightly in his seat.

'It looks like you win.' Naruto hiccups again before he falls from his chair and landing on his back.

The Dwarves all start laughing at Naruto.

Then comes the cutest snoring they've ever heard.

'Time for bed little one.' Gandalf says picking up Naruto.

Laying Naruto on one of the sofas Gandalf lays Naruto upon it before he starts taking throwing knife after throwing knife off Naruto before removing his hip holsters.

"He's got quite the Armory on him." One of the Dwarves says. "Isn't he a little young to be out here like this, specialy since were going after a dragon."

"He has nothing tieing him to Middle Earth. No family, no home, he hasn't even met another Elf."

The Dwarves nod somberly. "He can't be much more then eight or nine summers old."

"Hes seventeen. Elves age slower then all other races in Middle Earth. He won't be of age till the end of his first century."

The Dwarves stare at the Wizard in shock.

"Why is he not with his people."

"He threatened me."

"What could he possibly threaten you with."

"Gandalf the rainbow doesn't have a nice ring to it."

The Dwarves all laugh at this.

"He also threatened to take my beard as a trophy."

Dead silence from the Dwarves.

"That child has a mean streak to threaten someones beard."

The Dwarves all laugh.

"He's a good child." Gandalf says as he puts a blanket over Naruto. A loud snore echos from the blonde.

Naruto wakes half way through the night to hear mournful singing. Naruto quietly listens to the Dwarves singing. As they come to a close of the song.

Naruto motions for Gandalf to come closer, before asking him to bring Thorrin to him.

Gandalf does so and Naruto quickly latches onto Thorrins sleeve.

Naruto quietly asks if they can sing another song.

Naruto quietly sheds tears as he continues listening to the singing.

Slipping into a fitful sleep Naruto doesn't let go of Thorrin.

Naruto wakes from his sleep as the sun starts to peek over the horizon.

Naruto rubs the sleep from his eyes as he picks up and puts his kunai away. Naruto steps outside the Hobbits house as he starts his warmup stretching.

Following his warmup Naruto starts going through the toad stances, followed by push ups, sit ups, and finally meditation.

Naruto stops meditating as he feels a pat on his head.

Naruto looks up to see Gandalfs smiling face.

'Its time to go.'

Naruto nods as he stands up and calls for Kurama.

Kurama jumps from the tree over Naruto and lands on his head and jumps to the ground. Upon landing on the ground Kurama is engulfed in flames. After the flames disipate Kurama is the size of a large horse at six feet at the shoulder.

Naruto hears shouts of surprise before he looks at the Dwarves unsheathing weapons.

Naruto jumps onto Kurama.

Gandalf starts speaking to the Dwarves. Whom reluctantly put there weapons away.

'Naruto shouts out happily 'lets go.'

'Where's number sixteen.' Naruto asks Gandalf as he rides Kurama alongside him.

'He is running late is all.'

Naruto nods as he rides upto an older Dwarf handing him a contract.

"You don't want a fifteenth share of the treasure?"

Gandolf passes on the words.

Naruto shakes his head.

'Pay me for supplies and some weapons.'

"Are ye sure laddie."

Naruto nods his head.

"People wrong yous do right." Naruto stumbles in broken common.

"Alright laddie." One of the old Dwarves says.

The Dwarves nod towards Naruto in respones to his words.

Shortly after

Naruto looks at the group of Dwarves as he happily munches away on some of the stew the Dwarves made.

On top of the stew Naruto can almost taste the tension and somber feelings as a Dwarf and the Hobbit are talking.

Naruto pulls on one of the older Dwarves sleeves getting a growl from the Dwarf.

Naruto points to his eyes then circles his hand over his head.

The Dwarf looks curiously at Naruto.

"What are ye on about?"

Naruto looks to Gandalf. 'I'm going to scout around the area old man.'

Gandalf passes on the message and nods at Naruto.

Naruto nods before jumping twenty feet into the air and into a tree. Causing the Dwarves to gasp in surprise. Naruto looks down at the Dwarves tilting his head and jumps into another tree and starts to tree hop in circle around the camp.

Nearly an hour later Naruto drops from a tree on the outskirts of the camp.

One of the Dwarves acting as a sentry jerks as Naruto comes into view.

Naruto nods his head to the Dwarf, as he makes his way to his bedroll.

Flopping onto the bedroll he's snoring before he fully lays down.

Naruto feels poking in his side urging him to waken.

Naruto bolts upright rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Time to move now little one." Killi says waking the boy.

Naruto rolls up his bedroll and does some stretches to work out some of the kinks from sleeping on the ground.


End file.
